


Love Me, Hurt Me

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bloodplay, Forced Relationship, M/M, Murder, Samurai, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-02
Updated: 2004-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hurt me because you love me...how cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me, Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Um, you see any yaoi orgies in Yugi-Oh lately? No? Then it doesn’t belong to me.  
> NOTE: This was for DemonandGoddess’ Seto/Yugi Halloween challenge on mediaminer.org

We have an odd relationship.  
I love everything and everyone around me.  
He hates everything and everyone who more than looks at me. Sometimes he’ll kill them just for that.

Why do you hurt me so? I had served you faithfully, loyally. What did I do to earn this cold fate brought by your hands?  
You’re so cruel, but I stay.  
Yet...where could I go if I didn’t?

You took my home, my friends, my family.  
Everything.  
Even my innocence.  
You took everything and smiled.

~*~*~*~

It was cold that day. The wind was blowing more than usual, stirring up the fallen leaves colored by autumn’s kiss.

Mother, grandpa, and I had just sat down to dinner. It had been several weeks since I could stay home longer than a couple short hours. Training under our Lord to be Samurai was difficult at best and hell at worse. But I never wavered in my vow to serve him.

I had been so blind.  
So naïve.

 

His voice floated in through the paper door as if carried by the wind. Maybe it was an effect of the strange blue moon that hung low over the horizon, but the deep, rich tone that would usually have sent pleasant shivers down his spine made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end that night.  
He should never have answered the door, but it was a voice he could not ignore.

“Lord Kaiba.” The young man bowed low. His Lord, another young man only a handful of years older than himself, was several heads taller with long fine hair. But his eyes that had always been an ice blue...were now red, red as fresh blood on pure snow. And they were staring at him with a frightening hunger.  
If he had not swallowed his tongue, he may have been able to salvage the situation before his mother unwittingly invited him in.

“NO!” But it was too late.

His Lord disappeared from sight. He heard his grandfather scream, then his mother. He jerked around and found his Lord had his grandfather from behind. Two long, white fangs were buried in the man’s thick neck.

He whipped out his katana. Before he could do more, red met violet. He froze, paralyzed. His mother ran to him, begging him to do something. But he could no longer move of his own freewill.

The old man’s corpse fell to the ground like a broken toy. Kaiba licked his bloodstained lips and stalked towards the mother and son. The woman’s attempt to run had been futile. In less than a blink, the man had her in his superhuman grip.

He forced her still then made her look into his crimson eyes, freezing her as he had her offspring.  
Kaiba stretched out one of her dainty hands and cut the palm with a sharp nail. Little by little, her lifeblood left her to gather on the floor.

Drip.  
Drip.

“Yugi.”

At his name, the young man found himself able to move again. “What manner of demon has possessed you?” he demanded. His Lord laughed.  
“Did you notice so little? Or did your crush blind you?” The man smirked at the tightening of Yugi’s hand around his sword hilt. “I’m only seen at night, I’m never seen eating, my bedchambers are always empty, I just drank your old man dry. Tell me, Muto Yugi, what demon has possessed me?”  
“Vampire...”  
“Smart boy.” His mocking tone was thick enough to have painted the walls.

Yugi’s grip was so tight his knuckles were white and his arms shook. He knew the legends like everyone else and he had just seen the tip of the vampire’s power. There was no way he could defeat such a being at his current level. When he spoke, his soft voice was unsteady with helpless rage.

“Kaiba Seto, I swear I will go down fighting!”

His Lord only smirked, dodging him like he was little more than an unskilled child with a stick. It wasn’t long before Yugi’s robes were tattered from the vampire’s casual shredding of them during the one-sided battle.  
Seto had apparently grown bored with the game for the next thing Yugi saw were stars from when the back of his head hit the floor. His katana was flung across the room to cut his mother’s cheek on its way to the other side of the room.  
A heavy weight settled on him before cold hands completely tore his clothing off, the tearing of fabric hammered inside his ears. Still he fought against the man, no, the beast. The creature that even now licked down his face and neck.

“Unhand me!” Yugi screamed as he struggled fiercely against the powerful hands that held his wrists. Kaiba chuckled, tone dark and sensuous.  
“I have wanted to taste you for so long, pet. I will not let you go now that I have you under me. Your blood promises to be sweeter than lychee, more fragrant than sakura. The finest of sake matured just for my lips. I will sample all of you.”

Seto forced a kiss on the smaller male; his wet tongue choked the unprepared youth. “Delicious.” He brought both of Yugi’s arms up and held the almost delicate wrists in one hand. He stretched out his free hand and dipped longer fingers into the growing pool of blood. He licked a drop that dripped down his wrist. “Mm, sweet.”  
“You monster!”  
“You say that now, wait until I’m done with you.” With that threat, he used his knees to spread the young man’s legs apart. His bloodied fingers pushed pass the tight virgin ring of Yugi’s entrance. A sharp cry tore from his Samurai’s throat.

The preparation process sent searing columns of pain across Yugi’s nerves, it was obvious the act was being done to entertain his Lord than to make anything easier for his smaller body. However, Kaiba had been careful enough not to tear him or to spill his blood in any way. That pleasure came for the vampire later.

Seto immersed his whole hand in the warm, red puddle of precious fluid then slicked his throbbing erection with it. “Look at me.” Yugi opened his teary eyes, his teeth still gritted in defiance. Seto smirked then licked his blood-coated hand; all the while he made sure his young Samurai had a clear view of his blood-covered erection.  
“How dare you?” Yugi snarled.  
“I dared.” With that, he forced thin hips still and slammed inside the hot passage. Yugi howled, his scream of pain lost to the raging wind. “Yes, scream like that. Hurt for me.”

His Lord was merciless. He pounded into him with only his own pleasure in mind. Yugi’s voice grew raw and coarse from his harsh cries. Several times his mind had tried to shutdown only for Kaiba to pull him back to full awareness with a chilling glance into crimson eyes.

He was going insane. He could feel it.  
Could feel pieces of himself breaking off and shattering like false crystal.  
Then the worse came.

He shrieked when those white fangs sunk into his tender flesh. The pain from before was like comparing a pat on the back to a horse kicking him in the gut. Everything burned and screamed with an unnatural clarity.

Yugi could remember little after that. Only the sharp, coppery taste that was forced down his throat made any lasting impact on him before everything sunk into darkness.

 

When next he woke, the moon was no longer the strange blue and his Lord was his cold, stoic self again. But everything was still different. Smells, sight, touch...they had become overwhelmingly more sensitive. And the hunger...

It gnawed at him.

His Sire was gracious enough to bring him a meal. Tied securely with several ropes was Jounouchi Katsuya, his best friend. Seto had to coerce him, but the blond man became his first meal.

He’s never forgiven himself for that.

~*~*~*~

“Yugi.”

I turn from the lightening horizon to see you leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. You’ve cut your hair to fit the modern times, but your eyes haven’t changed.  
Still cold.  
Still eating me.

“Yes, Sire?”  
“Come inside. The sun is rising.”  
“I know.” I look back out and rest my arms on the balcony railing. You growl at my minor disobedience but it’s not enough to make you take any action. “Sire? Why did you Turn me?”  
“Always with the same question.”  
“Why?”

I feel you slip your arms around me, slowly pulling me back inside where it’s safe from the coming morning.

“Why did you Turn me, Sire?”  
“Because you love the sun.”

It really is an odd relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
